Emerald Eyes and Wine Red Hair
by wittywordsandpotions
Summary: Fem!Harry/Captain America pairing. Romance. Steve Rogers meets Fem!Harry at a bar.
1. Prolouge

**Captain America/Fem!Harry Pairing. This is my first ever oneshot, so let me know what you think. I'll be doing lots of Fem!Harry and Avengers crossovers! Enjoy! ~AmaryllisBlack**

She was breathtaking, he decided as he watched her hips sway to the music from across the dance floor. She had long, thick, wine red hair that cascaded down to her waist in loose curls, bangs falling into bright sparkling emerald green eyes. As she turned and pushed her bangs out of her eyes he noticed a thin, jagged lightning bolt scar etched into her forehead.

She was wearing an emerald green sweater, dark blue skinny jeans, and black knee-high boots that highlighted her slim figure and modest curves perfectly he noticed with a light blush. She looked at him and his breath caught at her long eyelashes, striking eyes, high cheekbones, and oh so kissable pink lips.

Right then and there he decided he was enraptured, in love, even. And he didn't even know her name. So, he shyly made his way across the dance floor and tapped her shoulder. He then asked her "May I dance with you ma'am?" She turned, emerald eyes showing surprise and curiosity, while her pink lips curved into a small smile. "Of course you may Mr…?" "Steve," he said "Steve Rogers."


	2. Chapter 1: Dancing for Hours

**So I've decided to turn this one-shot into a possible series, maybe a two-shot, I'm not completely sure. This chapter will be in Amaryllis's point of view, showing the same interactions, but will go on to a similar plot to the Avengers, and is set after the Second Wizarding War but before the 19 years later with a few differences. Read and Review. ~AmaryllisPotter**

After the Second Wizarding War, Amaryllis had felt so guilty about all the death and destruction, so she moved to the States. She had been living there for a couple of years. She became a doctor/healer and tried to fix people instead of destroying them.

Now today, Amaryllis had just had a really crappy day. She'd tripped over her cat Calypso when she got up, cut herself while shaving, mixed up the salt and sugar which completely ruined her breakfast, she forgot to pay rent and was now scrambling to pay rent before her landlord evicted her, and above all, it was Halloween. The night her parents were murdered 24 years ago. After her absolutely horrible day, Amaryllis decided that she would just go out to the nearby bar and get completely wasted. But those plans were ruined once she met Steve Rogers.

She had gone to a nearby bar and planned on getting drunk, but for some odd reason, her instincts were telling her to wait and not get drunk just yet. So instead she decided to dance. She had been swaying on the dance floor for a few minutes when she felt someone's gaze on the back of her neck. She turned to see if it was some creeper trying to bed her and saw a man in his mid-twenties watching her. She pushed her wine red bangs out of her eyes and studied him for a few seconds. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and well-defined muscles. She smirked mischievously at him and continued to dance.

A minute or two later, she felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning around, Amaryllis was surprised to see the same man who was watching her earlier. He asked her shyly "May I dance with you, ma'am?" She was so surprised. She had figured he was just another man trying to get in her pants, but he had just asked her to dance so politely and shyly. She smiled. "Of course you may Mr…?" "Rogers," He replied "Steve Rogers." She stuck her hand out. "I'm Amaryllis Potter, but everybody calls me Amy." He smiled and said "Amaryllis. That's a pretty name." then held out his hand to her. "Shall we dance?" he asked. She took his hand and he wrapped a hand around her waist as a slow song came on. They swayed to the music together and she smiled at him. "It's a beautiful song isn't it?" she asked. "It is." He replied. The song ended and another started. They continued to dance together for hours talking and laughing. For some reason, they just seemed to connect, for some weird reason.

She told him about her school years, her bakery, her dog Coco, and her godfather's vintage motorcycle. He told her about his work in the army during World War II and how he woke up to find that everyone he loved was dead. "I can relate." She replied to that. "Not because I've actually gone through what you have, but because I lost everything back in England, my family, my friends. All because one damn terrorist organization that wouldn't leave me alone." Steve didn't know how to reply to that, so he didn't. He just held her a little closer as they continued to dance. "Oh look at the time!" Amaryllis gasped. It was a little after midnight. "I have to go home, thanks for a wonderful night." "I'll walk you home," Steve said. "Thanks," Amaryllis replied.

Steve walked her home and when they got to her door he asked, "Would you like to go out for coffee tomorrow?" She turned and looked at him for a second and then smiled replying, "I'd love to." He smiled, "I'll pick you up around 11:00, okay?" "That sounds wonderful." Amaryllis smiled then kissed his cheek and walked into her apartment. She didn't notice his heavy blush when she kissed his cheek. She showered and then went to bed all the while thinking of the enigmatic and wonderful Steve Rogers whom she had met today. He'd even made Halloween fun, and that never happened with her horrible luck. Maybe, just maybe she could let Steve in after all the hurt she had gone through when her friends died.

 **A/N: Next chapter will be Steve and Amaryllis's first couple of dates, they'll grow closer and closer for about 2 months before something big happens. Read and review, please. Any ideas for improving this story will be appreciated. Thanks! ~AmaryllisPotter**


	3. Chapter 2: Melancholy Reminiscing

**Hi, guys! It's been awhile…. I'm really sorry for not updating soon! I've really busy this past couple of months, in November I was catching up on homework after spending most of October in the hospital with appendicitis, and then I had my surgery and Christmas preparations in December. After that, I had a huge case of writer's block and it took me a lot to try and get back to this story and update. I'm going to make a big effort to have longer chapters. The support and reviews I have gotten on this story have blown me away. I don't consider myself a strong writer but I will do my best to put forth more chapters for you guys! Hopefully, I'll be updating soon! Thanks! ~AmaryllisPotter**

Steve POV

Steve was nervous, incredibly nervous. He hadn't been this nervous since he asked out Peggy. _Peggy…._ He thought. It had been so long ago…. 70 years in fact, but it felt like just yesterday he had seen Peggy walking into the bar with her red lipstick and pin curls hips swaying as she walked up to him. He thought about how she looked now in the nursing home, weak and feeble, losing her memory. It was made his heart ache. Fierce, bright Peggy stuck in a nursing home with dementia.

But now he had a chance to start anew. It was strange meeting someone like Amaryllis. You don't just waltz into a bar and meet someone as unique as Amaryllis, with her blood red hair, and vibrant green eyes. It wasn't just her looks too, Amaryllis was a breath of fresh air, and she wasn't like the dames he saw nowadays on the streets, with their eyes glued to _phones_. He could tell she had been through tough times too. The look in her eyes was haunting like she had been in a war and seen comrades die, and seen bloodshed. It was what he saw every time he looked in the mirror. Not only that, but Amaryllis was a good listener, he was able to open up to her, to tell her of the pain of waking 70 years in the future to find all his comrades and friends dead. He was able to tell her of the suffocating feeling of cold, deep, icy water and how it surrounded him and haunted his dreams, always choking him. But he brushed those thoughts away and hurried to get ready so he wouldn't be late.

Steve got up and jumped in the shower, mechanically washing his hair and body, as he reflected upon his conversations with Amaryllis, or Amy as she said to her. After a quick shower, Steve brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and dressed in khakis and a brown leather jacket. It was comforting to have clothes similar to the ones he used to wear back in the 40s when the most exciting thing was getting beat up by a new gang every week. As Steve headed out the door, he pushed all thoughts of the 40s and Peggy out of his mind and instead thought of Amy and the possible future he had with her.

Amy POV

Amy was excited and a tad nervous. It had been so long since she had gone on a date, 5 years in fact. She hadn't opened her heart to anyone since Fred's death. After the war and the funerals, Amy had studied quite hard to get her NEWTS and applied at St Mungo's to become a healer. She discovered that she had quite the knack for knowing how to heal, muggle or magical. After 3 years of intensive study, both magical and muggle, Amy was a certified healer and had gotten her doctorate, one of the few things she was proud of. After handing custody of Teddy to Andromeda, who she knew would raise him better than she could, except for a twice a year two-week visit. Amy moved to the United States with a clean slate. She applied for a job at a well-known hospital and moved into a two bedroom apart, quickly getting settled in. It had been two years since then, and Amy was quite happy with her life, and then she met Steve.

Steve was a perfect gentleman if a bit old fashioned. But of course, that was to be expected considering he'd grown up in the 1940s. He was sweet and helpful, yet he wasn't a sexist pig like some men of his time, who believed that women should stay at home and never work. She was quite independent thank you! After reminiscing on Fred for a bit and daydreaming about Steve (those _muscles_ how the heck did he get those?) Amy got up and proceeded to make up her bed that was completely covered in pillows in varying shades of blue and turquoise. She then stumbled and tripped her way over to the bathroom, where she proceeded to immediately turn on the hot water and jump right in the shower yelping "Holy mother of fudgemuffins" as an icy spray of water droplets hit her. Thankfully the water soon heated up. Amy finished showering and quickly brushed her hair, braiding a few flyaway strands back and pulling them all together with a black velvet ribbon. Amy then proceeded to sing loudly in a _very_ off key voice " _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_ " while applying some mascara and a bit of light pink lipstick. She then proceeded to dress in an off the shoulder plum colored top with dark jeans and black flats.

As Amy made her way to the kitchen she promptly tripped over her cat Calypso, and cursed "Bloody Hell! I'm getting clumsier every day aren't I Calypso?" She narrowed her eyes when Calypso hissed at her and said indignantly, "It's not my fault! You were the one who was lying in the hallway, and we both know I'm extremely clumsy!" After feeding Calypso, Amy began to make herself some tea, the best way for her to wake up in the morning. While making the tea, Amy was yakking up a storm to Calypso telling her all about Steve. "He's quite sweet and a gentleman, when he asked me to dance he even called me ma'am! Can you believe that Calypso? Nobody has manners like that today!" At this Calypso purred in agreement as if to say "It's not like you have any either." Amy made a face and said "Don't you get a smart mouth with me missy!" then she groaned, "I can't believe it! I'm turning into a cat lady!" With that Amy's tea finished and she sat down with a sigh. "You know Calypso, I think I'm scared. I'm scared of opening up my heart to someone after," here her voice faltered, "after Fred _died_." At this, Amy blinked back tears, and whispered, "You have a new chance at love Amaryllis! Don't you dare waste this!" She then dumped the rest of her tea down the sink and proceeded to give Calypso one last scratch before walking out the door to meet Steve for coffee.

 **Well, I hope you guys liked the chapter. Next chapter will be their first date and some cute fluff. I should be updating within a week or two. Let me know what you think. Any comments, ideas or constructive criticism is appreciated! Thank you so much! Lots of love, ~AmaryllisPotter**


	4. The First Date

**Sorry that it took me so long to put out this chapter. I really have been trying. I hit a bit of writer's block and the amount of tests I had this week didn't help either. But finally I was able to finish this chapter. I hope you enjoy Steve and Amy's first date! Read and Review! Love from ~AmaryllisPotter**

Amy Pov:

Amy began to make her way through the crowd of bustling people along the street passing street performers and stopping to give homeless people a few coins. As she walked she replayed the directions Steve gave her to his favorite coffee shop in her head. They were meeting at the Athens Coffee Shop a place that apparently served really good coffee. At least in Steve's opinion. Amy was a bit wary. She hadn't known Steve for long, but she had found out that he had a well to put nicely, eccentric taste in food, and clothes. With the clothes, though, one could simply call it old fashioned. Soon, Amy found her way to the coffee shop and walked in ordering a cappuccino and some scones to share with Steve when he got there. She sat down and checked her watch. She was five minutes early.

A few minutes later the worker called out her name and she quickly grabbed the cappuccino and scones turning around and colliding into a male's hard chest. Her coffee spilled all over his blue flannel. She looked up to apologize and saw herself looking up into Steve's sapphire blue eyes. Laughing she gently teased him., "This is quite the first date, Steve! Do you bump into every girl you take out to coffee like this?" He blushed and said, "I didn't mean to bump into you! I'm really sorry about that Amy." Amy smiled. He didn't realize she was teasing him at all. He's clueless. "Relax Steve. I was teasing you." He blushed heavily and said, "I'll order us some drinks. Would you like a new cappuccino?" "Sure," Amy chirped cheerfully. "But be quick or I'll eat all the scones!"

After grabbing their drinks and taking a seat Amy and Steve began to devour the scones. "So what do you do for a living?" Steve asked Amy. "After graduating from medical school a few years ago I moved over to New York from England and found a job in the hospital. I work in the Emergency Room." Amy replied brightly. "That's wonderful. Do you have family here in the States or do you live on your own?" "My family is dead." Amy replied shortly. She then looked down at her plate and said, "I've got to go to the loo, I'll be right back." Before she could escape, though, Steve grabbed her waist and pulled her back towards him grabbing her hand as he did so. "Hey," he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know that was a touchy subject for you. Let's just forget about that and continue on with our day." She sighed and sat back down. "Fine. But please don't mention it again. It's a bit of a touchy subject for me." "I think I can do that," Steve smiled. It was only then that Amy realized that they were still holding hands. A deep red blush overcame her cheeks. She ducked her head and looked up at Steve through her lashes. He was looking away from her and whistling a cheerful tune. But she could see a faint red blush dusting his cheeks and a smirk tugging the corner of his lip. She smirked inwardly and squeezed his hand tightly watching amusedly as he jumped, going tomato red. "So what do you do for a job?" (AN: I know that this kind of conflicts with previous chapters, but let's just pretend that they had a spontaneous meeting and haven't revealed any secrets to each other about their pasts).

Suddenly, Steve seemed to shift a bit from the kind gentlemanly person he seemed to be and became a little more aloof. "I work for the Government," he said shortly, but not unkindly. Amy decided not to press. It wouldn't do well on her first date since Fred's death to go awry. "Let's play a game." Steve relaxed a bit, "Sure, I'm up for that. What do you want to play?" Amy thought for a second, "How about twenty questions? I have some M&M's on hand that we can use as rewards. We'll ask each other about our favorite things, and every time you or I get a question right we get an M&M." Steve smirked mischievously and said, "That sounds fun, but every time one of us loses they have to do any dare that the other person says." Amy pouted a bit, but quickly conceded, "Fine. We'll do it your way."

She then took out a bag of M&M's and poured them onto the paper plates that held the remnants of the scones they had devoured. "Alright," Amy said, "First question. What is my favorite food?" Steve laughed, "I'd guess blueberry scones from the way you devoured the plate of them earlier!" "I'm a paper thin person aren't I." Amy sighed pouting playfully. "Completely." Steve ribbed playfully. "My turn," he rubbed his hands together gleefully, "What is my favorite color?" Amy thought for a bit. "I'd guess green since I've seen you in green shirts twice." "Wrong," Steve smirked, "You have to do a dare now." Amy groaned, "Noooooooooooo! You are devious! Please save me!" She shrieked drawing amused glances from the other customers. "Nope," Steve said, "It's part of the game." He thought and murmured to himself, "What shall I make you do?" Then his face lit up mischievously and he whispered, "Perfect. Alright, you have to go over to that man over there," He pointed to a balding man with flip flops on, "and hold his pinky toe for ten seconds." Amy moaned and groaned but commenced with the dare. She walked up to the man with a sway in her hips and cheerfully asked, "Hello. Can I hold your pinky toe for a bit?" Then she grabbed his toe and proceeded to hold it for ten seconds. "Are we engaged now or something?" the man asked stupidly. "No honey. I'm on a date right now. Enjoy your coffee!" Amy replied sashaying back to the table she shared with Steve. He seemed to be off in dreamland.

The two spent several hours in the coffee shop and Amy learned several things about Steve: First, he loved the color blue. Second, his favorite food was mashed potatoes which Amy found a bit quirky but endearing. Finally, Steve hated bullies. If he caught a gang picking on a little guy, he'd intervene and fix things. Bullying would never be tolerated. Those were only a few of the numerous things she learned about Steve. As they walked through Central Park in the afternoon sun with golden leaves swirling around them they chatted making light-hearted conversation until Amy smiled softly and said, "It's been a great day Steve. I haven't had this much fun in a long time with work and all. We'll have to get together again sometime. How about we see a movie this Friday?" Steve smiled brightly and said, "I'd love that! I'll pick you up at 7, and we'll go out to dinner beforehand, alright?" "That sounds good to me!" Steve's smile could have set the world on fire. "Great! I'll walk you home, and then I'll see you on Friday!" Amy giggled at Steve's enthusiasm and they made their way through the crowded New York streets stopping at the door of Amy's apartment. Amy smiled softly and said, "Thanks for the wonderful day Steve! I'll see you on Friday at 7." And with that, she kissed his cheek and walked inside closing the door of her apartment behind.

She caught Calypso spying on her from the fridge and said, "Yes it was a great day Calypso now stop nagging me!" Then she smiled to herself and murmured "It was a great day wasn't it." Little did she know that Steve had murmured the same thing as he walked home with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

 **I hope you enjoyed. I'll try to have another update within two weeks. If you enjoyed please review! I did my best to make this date as unique as possible and I really hope you guys liked it! Love ~AmaryllisPotter**


End file.
